


Gribouillis

by AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS (Charlie_B_Duval)



Series: Entre chien et loup [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_B_Duval/pseuds/AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS
Summary: Remus trouve Sirius en train d'écrire dans un de ses livres.





	

-Sirius ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Ledit Sirius lève la tête et regarde son ami avec un air tellement innocent qu'on voit tout de suite qu'il est loin de l'être - innocent.

-Mais rien du tout, Moony. Je fais mon devoir de métamorphose.  
-Non, tu es en train de _gribouiller_ sur _mon_ livre ! Si tu veux écrire des obscénités, fait le sur tes propres affaires !  
-Des obscénités ?! C'est bien mal me connaître mon cher Remus. Sache que ce que j' _écris_ \- et non pas _gribouille_ \- est tout sauf obscène.  
-Quand bien même ça serait de la poésie shakespearienne, ce n'est pas sa place sur mon livre.  
-Au contraire, c'est tout à fait la place pour ma prose.  
-Ça suffit. Sirius rends-moi mon livre.  
-Attends, j'ai pas fini.  
-Rends-le moi tout de suite !  
-Bon, d'accord…

À contrecœur, Sirius tend ledit livre au jeune loup-garou qui a vite fait de retrouver la page où s'étale l'écriture - pour une fois appliquée - de son ami. Et il manque s'étouffer lorsqu'il lit les mots du jeune Black.

_Il était une fois, un jeune homme nommé Sirius Black._   
_Sa vie n'avait pas toujours été très heureuse, mais il rencontra un ange, beau, intelligent, drôle et gentil._   
_Un ange répondant au doux nom de Remus Lupin._   
_Un ange qui illumina sa vie._   
_Un ange dont il tomba am…_

-Sirius…

La voix du jeune lycanthrope n'est plus qu'un murmure, les mots de Sirius lui ont coupé le souffle.

-Tu…  
-Oui ?  
-Euh… C'est… une blague ?  
-Non ! C'est tout sauf une blague. Je suis plus sérieux que je ne l'ai jamais été.  
-Alors, tu…  
-Oui… Je t'aime, Remus.

Un magnifique sourire se dessine sur le visage du loup-garou.

-Je t'aime aussi.  
-Alors, tu crois que je pourrais t'embrasser ?  
-Comme si tu avais besoin de demander… Évidemment que tu peux. Tu le dois, même.

Alors, Sirius - qui était jusqu'à présent assis en face de Remus - se lève et vient poser ses lèvres sur celles de son désormais petit-ami, en un baiser tendre et amoureux.


End file.
